


“Maybe”

by asianfrustration13



Series: PNWS Intern Ficlets [3]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, through the eyes of an intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad is an intern and considers what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Maybe”

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and focuses on only one PNWS intern. I just wanted to do some character building.

When Conrad applied for his internship at the Pacific Northwest Stories, he was expecting a simple position, more or less pushing paperwork and running files.

If he knew that he would be at the mercy of two podcasts hosts, both in over their heads in the weirdness department, he probably would have been better off applying for somewhere else. Maybe he wouldn’t be wandering the deep web right now, scared shitless of the feds possibly busting down his apartment door for suspicious activity online. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to spend hours looking for proxy servers in order to get into the deep web in the first place. Maybe his internet history or his library checkout list wouldn’t be so weird.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to be so worried over Alex and Nic. Maybe he wouldn’t be learning so much about the supernatural. Maybe he wouldn’t have made the tin foil hat sitting in the corner of his room during an intern “group bonding exercise” last week. Maybe he wouldn’t have to look up different ways of falling asleep or detect drugged drinks. Maybe he wouldn’t have to listen to Alex run herself ragged on her show trying to keep up with Strand or Nic scramble for leads on Tanis. Maybe he wouldn’t have to attend meetings to formulate protection plans with other interns for their bosses from those who mean and/or not intentionally mean them harm.

Maybe he wouldn’t have met all of the interns, all of his amazing friends at PNWS. Maybe he wouldn’t have been accepted into his first choice graduate school with the fantastic recommendation letters Paul and Terry wrote for him. Maybe he wouldn’t have met his boyfriend, Gavin, when Doctor Strand brought over his interns to the station.

Maybe it was a great idea to have applied for PNWS. Even if the approaching shadow he sees in the corner of his eye looks a little too tall and a little too unnatural.

Maybe Conrad knows too much, searched too deep into the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, I think I killed my own OC.


End file.
